


3, 2, Done.

by BleedingBishop



Series: A Hogwarts AU [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingBishop/pseuds/BleedingBishop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No Warnings</p>
    </blockquote>





	3, 2, Done.

**Author's Note:**

> No Warnings

"Hello?"

Greg looked away from his view of the night sky and turned his head to the side to see a small shadow lingering in the corner of the Owlery, the darkness decimating any attempt at recognising who it was.

"Hello? You alright?" The shadow moved, nodding their head.

"Oh yes, quite. I was merely..."

"Merely...?" egged on Greg, turning to face the shadowed figure face on. They shuffled, but didn't come closer.

"Merely wondering why you were out of bed after hours. Won't you get in trouble?" the voice was male, a low timbre that seemed to settle on the room like a blanket. Greg's face lost the friendly smile it bore and fell to a bored frown.

"Yeah, why? You want to be the first to rat me out?" The chuckle that followed shook the dust from the rafters above, despite it being a small one.

"Oh no, you aren't the first to escape, and if you are the last I shall eat my badge."

"Badge? You a prefect?"

"No... Never mind. What are you doing here, if I may ask?"

"Why?" The chuckle returned.

"Goodness me you are paranoid! How on earth did such a young student manage to be so suspicious?" 

"Since strange men corner me at night alone in a high tower. Of course, if you introduced yourself, then I could trade you your name for my reason for being here..." he tailed off, the final words inflicted with curiosity. The shadow froze its slow flowing movements, and walked forward.

Well, his legs moved as if he were walking, but the fact he floated a good few inches off the floor sort of nulled that detail.

"Mycroft." Greg's mouth fell open and he looked up into the gloomy face of a ghost, an odd Hogwarts uniform translucent as the rest of him. The man had to be at about seventh year, his height alone was causing Greg to bend his neck backwards, and the Head Boy pin on his chest solved the badge dilemma. His face was pleasant enough, a little too thin lips and a larger nose, but his eyes seemed to be contented.

"So stunned? I can't be too unattractive to warrant a gaping mute." Mycroft's face split into a smile, and suddenly he looked much more welcoming.

"No! No, G-d sorry, Only I didn't know that Hogwarts had a new guy moving in. Jesus you didn't pop your clogs recently did you?" Greg looked awkwardly at the ghost before looking at the dusty floor he was sitting on.

"Never fear, I've been dead for, oh, nearly fifty years now..." Mycroft waited for the student to look back before motioning to the floor buy him.

"May I sit?"

"Yeah, if you want." Greg turned back to the view out of the bare doorway, taking in the view. After a few minutes of silence from both parties, the figment coughed politely.

"I already said you could sit, mate, I don't bite."

"And Its not as if you could land any blows. I wanted to know why you were here - I did introduce myself, after all." Greg turned back to Mycroft, seeing his face gloomy once again.

"And if you sit I will tell!" laughed Greg, patting the ground beside him. The ghost sat quickly, legs crossed and eyes boring into Greg's head.

"So?"

"I came here because I got lost on the way to the Astronomy tower to meet my mates and then I figured it was a better to spend New Years alone than getting detention when that rebarbative lot got caught for making too much noise and an absurd amount of alcohol."

"Oh yes, it's New Years, isn't it?" Mycroft said, his deep voice thoughtful. He hummed for a moment, before laughing lowly to himself.

"Goodness me I am getting slow. 17 years old and can't even remember the date. He'd throw a fit if he found out!" the laugh was slightly bitter, but never the less humourous. 

"You alright?" Greg frowned up at the taller man, his height added by the way he hovered above the cobbled floor.

"Yes, yes, quite content. Are you sure you wouldn't want to spend your New Years with your friends? I believed it was the whole point of the get-together atmosphere that is pushed around in this season of 'Peace and good wine to all men'?" Greg laughed.

"I thought it was 'Good Will'?" he said through his chuckles.

"Well who has good will when you are knee deep in aroused drunkards trying to get them to let you stick their tongues down your throat before they pass out and vomit their way into a new year?" Greg burst back into a bright goofing laugh, before stuffing his fist in his mouth to stifle it. Mycroft on the other hand held no such qualms, his own chuckle reverberating around the rafters. 

The few birds that had stayed in the Owlery shook themselves, feathers aflutter at the unusual amount of activity.

"So why have I never seen you at the Great hall? I thought all ghosts were required to at least turn up for the sorting!" Mycroft's face lost his lovely smile and returned to his glum pout.

"I... I've never left the Owlery."

"Seriously?" Mycroft nodded.

"T-To be brutally honest, I am not sure anyone is aware I am here. I mean, there was such a scandal when I... passed, as it were, that no one really came back to check." 

"Merlin, but for 50 years! I get twitchy when I don't get to see my mates at lunch!" Greg said incredulously.

"Oh it's not too bad - I mean, I wasn't much of a socialite when I was 'Of an Earthly being', so it's not all bad. Obviously I can talk to people, at least, I hope I could, what with me being Head Boy. I don't know what I would do if I found out no one could have relied on me and my support when I was around!" Mycroft's glassy eyes were wide with worry.

"I'm sure you did your best, mate - they wouldn't have selected you if you couldn't pull your weight." Greg made to pat him on the shoulder, but let his hand awkwardly hover above his shoulder.

"Yes I'm quite sure you're right. It's not as if I could do anything about it anyway."

A sharp bong from the distance, before a loud roar echoed from the other half of the courts, a large selection of fireworks emanating the shouting tower.

"Happy New Year, Mycroft." Greg said, removing a bottle of Stella Artois from his robes and popping off the cap before taking a swig.

"And may your year be fruitful, Young man." The bottle left Greg's lips with a sharp pop, as the fact he himself hadn't introduced himself echoed around the tower.

"Oh, Sorry, My name is..." Greg tailed off as he looked around at the empty room. 

'Damn.'

**Author's Note:**

> Damn I am really Liking this AU I fear I will have to do more with Ghostie Myc and Student Greg!


End file.
